A Sibuna Easter Egg Hunt
by LunaSibuna
Summary: Fabian and Nina decide to arrange an Easter Egg Hunt for Sibuna members.


**A Sibuna Easter Egg Hunt **

**A/N: Happy Easter Everyone! Here's my little One-Shot about Easter at Anubis House! Enjoy!**

**-Nina-**

"So you've called us here because of…an Easter Egg Hunt?" Patricia asked, looking at me with disbelief.

"Not just any Easter Egg Hunt." I responded confidently, "A Sibuna Easter Egg Hunt."

"Wha'?" Amber asked, confusion flickering across her face.

"See," Fabian said, "Nina and I have hidden Easter Eggs all around campus. Each one of them has a clue inside that will help lead you to the next one. Once you reach the end of the search, you'll find a little tasty surprise."

"Oh." Patricia and Amber responded in unison.

"This is going to be great!" Alfie answered, "Easter Sibuna Style!"

"So, what's our first clue?" Patricia asked.

"Fabian's got it memorized." I said, turning to look at him. He nodded, and then said.

"The first place you must look, is where you go to seek a book. Hidden above in this Seat of Learning; is where you can quench your earning."

"Ready, set go!" I called, and watched as Amber, Patricia, and Alfie all sprinted towards the library.

"We're following them, right?" I asked Fabian, turning to look at him.

He nodded, and I giggled.

**-Amber- **

_Now that you've followed our first little hint; go to the place where much time was spent. Immortality was his quest: through the bookcase would be best. _

"Darn." I whispered under my breath. I really did stink at riddles.

Umm…much time was spent? Well, we went to the attic a lot in our first year and through the cellar a lot in our second year.

Immortality was his quest. That must mean Victor, right? And Victor spends a lot of time in the cellar!

Through the bookcase would be best! That must mean that I should go through the tunnels!

I dashed down the spiral-staircase, pressed the secret button on the staircase and hurried through the tunnels, navigating through the traps easily. I entered the secret study and checked to make sure Victor wasn't in the cellar, and then I entered the dingy, damp, creepy cellar.

"Why did the clue have to be in here?" I muttered, my eyes searching for one of the brightly colored hollow eggs.

There it was. Three little yellow Easter-Eggs, sitting happily next to a pickled snake.

I grasped one, opened it, and prepared to read the clue inside.

**-Patricia- **

_When Sibuna gets a little too much, go to the place where there is no rush. Comfy couches and movies galore, someone forgot to lock the cellar door. _

"Nice one Nina." I whispered, crumpling the small slip of paper in my hand.

I ran up the stairs and quietly opened the cellar door. I slipped out into the hallway, and into the common-room.

Eggs, eggs, eggs….I thought, flipping pillows over and looking under couches.

There! Two blue eggs nestled between the sofa cushions. Someone was ahead of me, was it Alfie or Amber?

I shook my head. Just concentrate on the search.

I pressed the little egg-shell until the plastic faltered, and there were two-halves in my hand.

I carefully unfolded the next clue.

**-Alfie- **

_So close you are to the ultimate prize, as long as you sharpen your senses and open your eyes. Go to the place where it all began, Vera's out with Victor, yet again. _

The ultimate prize, yes! Please be candy, please be candy.

Anyway, where did this all begin? In the school, that's where I found the puzzle piece. But for Nina…didn't she find the panel in the attic first?

The attic. That's where Vera lives. It makes sense.

I run to the stairs and to the door that leads to the attic. I through it open, and look into the triumphant faces of my fellow Sibunas.

**-Fabian- **

"Nice prizes guys." Alfie said, taking a bite into his chocolate egg. Nina and I had bought caramel filled chocolate eggs. Then we'd spent all night carving the Marks of Anubis onto them.

"I mean these are really cool." Amber said, licking caramel off of her fingers.

"Yeah. This has been a really cool Easter." Patricia said. "Thanks so much for arranging this Egg Hunt guys."

"Anytime." Nina responded, popping the last bit of her egg into her mouth.

"Sibuna?" I asked, lifting my hand to cover my right eye.

"Sibuna." They all responded, lifting their hands to cover their right eyes too.


End file.
